The start of something new
by AndiHenderson
Summary: This really is the start of something new for Andrea when she meets the boy who changed everything. This is their story.
1. shot in the dark

**The Start Of Something New**

**Authors Note: Hey guys! If you are seeing this, thanks for clicking on our story! This is the first fanfic we have ever written. So please comment and tell us what you think! We do NOT own any of the characters or big time rush. Enjoy!**

"You know all the girls just love me. I can't help that." Andrea was watching another Big Time Rush interview on her favorite blogging website. He just keeps going on and on about all the whores he's fucked. Sure he didn't say it that way but he sure as hell meant it. She's watched other, not so scripted moments of him. He use to be okay. When he first started the band, he seemed like a humble down to earth guy, but fame got to his head BIG TIME. No pun intended. He doesn't get along with the boys anymore. He treats them like fucking shit. He started hanging out with the wrong people. He was messing with girls who don't even know their own names. All of this is just according to articles, which means it's probably ten times worse when some type of camera isn't rolling. It was gross, sickening even but, low and behold, people still loved him. He was the money maker of the group.

"What the hell are you going on about now? " Kaitlin says as she walks into Andrea's bedroom and see's her sitting on her computer, a typical sight. Andrea loves catching up on all her gossip.

"OH SHIT, I didn't see you there. Andrea squealed. She was so focused on what she was reading that she didn't even hear her walk in." I'm not going on about anything, just my boy band stuff. You know how I get. "

"What did Logan say now that pissed you off? "Kaitlin knew it was Logan. It had to be Logan. He was always the one who pissed her off the most. She just loved hearing all the juicy stories. Kaitlin was a sucker for gossip as well.

"He was just talki...wait what the hell? "Andrea broke out into a yell. She threw her hands in the air and looked up at the ceiling. "He did not just do that. That whore!" Her look on her face was pure disgust.

"What happened? I wanna know! Kaitlin said.

"I just read that he smacked some girl's ass at a meet and greet. Seriously?! How more of a whore can he be? This was a fan! Disrespectful much?" The tone in Andrea's voice was more than just pissed. It was utter terror.

"While I agree with you, why does it matter?" Kaitlin said it nonchalantly and walked over and sat on her bed. They have had these talks before, but this time she had a feeling this was going to be a long conversation.

"It's just wrong that's all. A lot of his fans are minors." Andrea said with a serious tone to her voice. She wasn't even that mad, it just didn't sit right with her.

"But, you know a lot of younger girls are trying to act much older than they are now a days. For example, I was at the store and I saw a 12 year old with short shorts on, a low cut tank top and ray band sunglasses on." Kaitlin said whilst laughing and imaging the girl. Living in California did show her a different pool of people. She just saw it as amusing and somewhat inappropriate.

"This is exactly my point! Andrea spun around in her chair to look at Kaitlin. This girl could have been much younger than him, but the fact that she was "hot" made him want to do something like that. It's like he doesn't have a filter. He just does what he pleases." Andrea threw her hands in the air with rage. A guy like this was not supposed to act like this. He had everything handed to him on a silver platter. To Andrea, he was just throwing it all away.

Kaitlin gives a look of confusion. She is getting all worked over nothing. Does she not realize that this happens all the time with boy bands. They can have any girl they want, and sometimes they take advantage of that. Simple as that.

"Welp, on that note before you go on another rant I have errands to run and since its kinda early I need my _Starbucks_. You're more than welcome to join. "Kaitlin gets up from the bed and walks toward the door. She knows Andrea is still reading about something online so it takes her a minute to respond.

"Ha no thanks I'm just going to get a little more sleep then I'm off to run my own errands. " Andrea really did have other things she needed to focus on, but she couldn't get Logan out of her mind.

Kaitlin walks out of Andreas room, gets her purse, iPod and she is out the door. Once she is out of the apartment she puts her ear buds in her ear and starts to walk down to _Starbucks_. Even though they are living in California, she still has to walk a ways. She doesn't mind though, she needs her coffee. As she walks, she begins to think about the talk she had with Andrea. She still can't fathom why she would care that much. It's not like she is ever going to meet him. If she wants to believe in that, then fine. Kaitlin just had a hard time believing in the "unbelievable." Kaitlin lives in the "now" and Andrea lives in "what could be." Kaitlin turns the corner and walks right into _Starbucks_. She still has one ear bud in her ear. One of her favorite bands, _Taking Back Sunday_, was playing. She was scrolling though her phone when she noticed the guy in front of her. He was wearing a really unique pair of vans. They were a shade of blood red and they had Spiderman painted on them.

"Huh. Nice shoes." Kaitlin said in a whisper. She assumed he didn't hear her, but then he turned around. Kaitlin was taken aback by his intimidating features. His eyes were so green, they seemed unreal. His face was so harsh, but when he smiled his dimples showed and made him less intimidating.

"I'm sorry." The man in front of her said.

"Oh I just like umm. Your shoes are nice, I mean. They're awesome. That's all." Kaitlin was barely able to get this sentence out. She didn't know what was going on. She was usually pretty confident around guys. But for some reason, he made her unable to speak.

"Ha. Oh thank you. Most people think I am huge nerd for wearing these. But I say, screw them, I'm going to wear whatever I want." He laughed as he told her this, like he's known her for a long time.

"I don't think you're a nerd." Kaitlin had no idea why she just said this. She just met the guy. She doesn't even know his name.

"Why thank you! Is that…do I hear Taking Back Sunday playing." The boy said.

Kaitlin totally forgot she even had her iPod on. "Um yeah, they're one of my favorites." Kaitlin then noticed the rest of his outfit. He had a red button down plaid shirt on with a grey tank top underneath and a pair of expensive blue jeans. Even though this outfit was so simple, he looked very good in it.

"Mine too!" The boy said.

"Sir! SIR! I need you to order!" The middle age, stuck in a rut, _Starbucks _employee was looking at the boy with utter frustration.

The boy laughed and said, "I would like a grande chi tea latte."

Right when he stared to order, Kaitlin sent Andrea a quick text.

**Andrea, I'm talking to the **_**hottest **_**boy at **_**Starbucks**_** right now.**

The boy then caught her off guard and said, "What would you like. It's my treat."

"Oh, no, you don't have to." Kaitlin said.

"I insist." He then gave her the cutest smile she has ever seen. He just stood there with his hands in his pockets rocking back and forth.

"Alright, can I just have the same? No I'm not copying you. That's what I was going to get you, I mean me, anyways." A rush of pink went in her cheeks. She can't believe that she just said that.

The boy only gave her a small chuckle. "It's okay. You can copy me if you want too." He already wanted to be with her some more. Something was pulling himself toward her. He then turned back to the counter and said, "Two chi tea lattes kind sir."

Once he paid, Kaitlin and him walked over to wear they were supposed to pick up their drinks. They stood there in silence until Kaitlin's phone buzzed. She took it out of her pocket and saw it was a text from Andrea.

It read, "Ahh! I'll give you a call in a minute. I want to hear all the details!"

Kaitlin was just about to text her back when there drinks were placed by them. She put her phone down to grab the drink and then to put the sleeve around her drink. She saw out of the corner of her eye that the boy was drinking his tea and just standing there.

"Well", he said, "I guess this is the part when you take your tea and run."

Kaitlin just realized that she never said thank you. She felt like a huge idiot.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry! Thank you for the tea. Are you sure you don't want any money for it?" Kaitlin said.

"I was just joking. It's really not that big of a deal. Really." The boy said. "Will I ever see you again?" He blurted out.

"Maybe." That was all Kaitlin could think of saying. She really hoped she would see him again. "Well, I really have to get going. Care to walk with me?" Kaitlin has never been so bold around a guy she just met before in her life.

"I would love too, but I kind of have to meet someone here. They should be here soon." He wanted to go with her so bad. But he had a lot to do today and couldn't risk it.

"Alright, I'll see you around then." Kaitlin said this with a hint of sadness in her voice. Knowing her luck, they would never cross paths again.

"See you later coffee shop girl!" He stood there and gave her the biggest smile with his face all scrunched up and waving at her. It was adorable.

"Bye coffee shop boy!" Kaitlin walked out of the shop and couldn't stop smiling.

The boy was in awe of her. Everything about her was perfect. He could sense though that she was very cautious. Maybe she was hurt before, he thought. Well, whatever it is, he wanted to help her. He always wanted to be with her. He just needed a sign that maybe things will work in his favor. Just then, a cell phone very close to him started ringing. He looked down on it, and realized it was hers. Maybe there was hope after all.

**End Authors Note: If you got to this point, thank you! So please, PLEASE, comment on our story! We need all the help and support we can get. We have a lot planned for this story. Come back later and check it out! **


	2. Slut like you

Andrea was so disgusted with what she just saw. Logan Henderson is his drunken stupor was tongue deep in some girl. Doesn't he realize that some young girls look up to him? She even heard one her kids in her daycare that Logan Henderson was her favorite. She also had a confession to make. As much as she hated the scum bag for what he was doing, she couldn't help but feel a little something for him. She was always up for a challenge, and Logan Henderson was defiantly a challenge.

She marched straight out of that room and went straight up to Kaitlin. It seemed like they were having nice conversation. They both were sitting on the same couch. Their knees were practically touching. They both had a glass of water in there hands. Probably for the fact them both seemed nervous and they needed to do something with their hands. She hated to ruin the moment for Kaitlin, but she needed to get of there. Now.

"Grab your phone we are leaving."Andrea was standing giving her a 'I'll let you know when we leave' look.

"ummm ok?" Kaitlin was totally confused. She gave Kendall a look that said 'I'm sorry'. "Is everything okay Andrea." Kaitlin said with a worried look on her face.

"I'm just not feeling too well that's all." Andrea lied.

"Alright we can go then." Kaitlin picked up her phone from the coffee table and front of her and turned around to Kendall. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to say. Kendall then opened his arms wide and gestured that they should hug. Kaitlin walked over to Kendall and wrapped her arms around his middle. He then put his hands on her back. The hug was so warm and inviting. She never wanted to let him go.

"I hope you don't mind, but I programmed your number in my phone, and vice vera. I would really like to spend more time with you. If that's okay?" Kendall whispered in her ear. He really hoped that she would be okay with it. Ever since he saw her at the coffee shop, he felt like his whole world stopped. His mind and his heart both agreeing that this is what it wants.

"I think that's more than okay." She got on her tip toes and kissed Kendall's cheek. She wondered if she was moving to quickly. But something inside of her was telling her not to worry. "See you later alligator.

"In a while crocodile." He let go of her and watched her walk out the door.

"Well wasn't that just touching?" Kendall heard a voice behind and saw Logan leaning against the wall. Kendall had no idea he was there.

"What the hell Logan? I thought you were with some chick? Did she leave when she found out how tiny your dick is?" Kendall hated that Logan had some random chick over all the time. It was disgusting. When they first met he never acted like this. He was shy and kept things to himself. But, that didn't last too long. When our album sales sky rocketed and he saw the attention that he was getting, he loved it. He needed it. Actually, more like demanded it. We were so close but now, I don't even know who he is anymore. The record label was sick of us not getting along, so they decided to get them a house. They were forced to live together until they get along.

"You know, sometimes your words hurt me Kendall Schmidt. Actually, she is in the shower. I would join her, but I thought I should give her some space. She thought that was so sweet. She even said that I was a gentlemen." Logan couldn't stand living with Kendall. He thought living in this house would be a huge advantage with him and the ladies. But, Kendall always tries to kick them out. Says that I can do better. When some girl is sucking my dick, how can I get better?

"That's the understatement of the year." Kendall said.

"Who was that chick who you brought over? I thought you finally became a fucking man, but instead they left." Logan said.

"I met Kaitlin at Starbucks. She left her phone at the counter and she came by to pick it up." Kendall didn't know why he bothered telling Logan this. He knew he wasn't listening. In fact he knew he wasn't listening because he was in the fridge looking for another drink.

"The blonde was cute, but the other one, she was fucking hot. She even came in my room. I thought I was dreaming." Logan was searching for another beer. Frankly anything that can make him not feel. He then found a fifth of Vodka hiding behind the milk. Kendall always tried to hide if from him.

"Wait, she came in your room?" Kendall was shocked. He didn't even care that Logan was drinking straight from the bottle.

"Yeah dude. She walked right in. She seemed a bit surprised. I mean, why wouldn't she be. But, when I told her she could join, she totally walked away. That was a first. Nobody walks away from me. Nobody." Logan was so sure she came into her room because she wanted him.

"You fucking dick. I was leading her to the bathroom. Not everyone wants you? Do you realize that? And no wonder she wanted to leave. She was probably humiliated." Kendall felt so bad for Andrea. He was the one who told her where the bathroom was. They have only been there for a couple of weeks. He must of have told her the wrong room.

"Well whatever man. If you keep hanging out with that other chick more often, make sure she brings her friend along. I'll make sure she apologizes for leaving me." Logan loved a challenge. He loved the chase. But not when things get to serious, and then he splits. He then sees, well whatever her name is, come out of the bathroom with his towel on. He gives a wave and walks over toward her. This was about the time when he kicks the girl out. Tells them he has a lot of work to do and promises to call them later. Yeah, like that ever happens.

Andrea and Kaitlin hardly talked the whole way home. Every time that Kaitlin would try to ask her what happened all that Andrea could say was, "Later." They were there for not even 15 minutes. Something bad must have happened for Andrea to break Kendall and Kaitlin up. Kaitlin was pissed about it. They hardly got to talk about anything. She thought she would have hours with him today. Not minutes. Once they got back, Kaitlin wanted to get to the bottom of this whole situation.

"Alright seriously, what the _hell_ is your problem? I was actually enjoying my time with Kendall. Then you show up and ruin it. I thought you wanted this." Kaitlin said.

Andrea really did feel bad about what she had to do. But, she could not stay another minute there. "I'm sorry. It just, I saw something that I really did not want to see." While Andrea said this, the image of Logan with that whore kept replaying in her head. Over, and over again.

"What did you see?" Kaitlin said.

"I saw Logan Henderson practically doing it with some girl." Andrea said.

Kaitlin looked at Andrea and laughed. "Oh my god. You did not. That's too funny. I would probably be traumatized too."

"Kaitlin this really isn't funny." Andrea was pissed at Kaitlin for laughing.

"It kinda is. What did you do when you saw him? What did he say?" Kaitlin said, while still laughing.

"I froze. I didn't know what to do. Then, he saw me. He pushed the girl off of him and walked over to me. He told me I was welcome to join? Can you believe that? Andrea said with a shocked look on her face. She was pacing back and forth.

"Well yeah from what you told me, that sounds like him." Kaitlin said. She still thought the whole thing was amussing. "You got to admit though, that is pretty funny. I mean, how many people can say that they walked in on celebrity doing it? Not many people."

Andrea couldn't help but chuckle herself. She was right. "Ha. Yeah I guess you're right." They both looked at each other and started laughing. Andrea knew that her best friend was always there to cheer her up.

One and a half months later.

Things with Kaitlin and Kendall have gone great. Great for Kaitlin, but not so great for Andrea. Andrea hardly saw her anymore. She was always at Kendall's house. Or there were out and about in LA. This time in LA was supposed to be just them having fun and living there dreams. She was happy for Kaitlin she really was. She just couldn't help but be a little jealous. Kaitlin has tried to include her though. Andrea always declined though. She didn't want to be the third wheel on their date. As for Andrea though, things in the work world have been going great. She landed a job as a casting directors assistant. Sure, the work load was horrible. But, she got to walk around movie sets. She was even allowed to sit in on a casting. It was one of the coolest things that Andrea ever got to experience. It wasn't just for some low budget movie either. It was for a big block buster production. Her boss even asked for her opinion about some of them.

Today however, Andrea had the day off. She hadn't had a day off in a while. So, because of that, the apartment was looking a bit out of shape. Andrea decided that she would devote the whole day to cleaning the apartment and making it spotless. She put on her sweats and turned the stereo up loud. Not even a hour later she heard a knock on the door. She assumed it was Kaitlin. She was always coming back to get something she forgot to take with her. She was so forgetful sometimes. "It's open." Andrea yelled over the music.

Andrea didn't even pay attention to who walked in until the music was turned off. "Kaitlin, what the hell did you do that for?" Andrea said and she turned around to look up at her. "Oh, you're not Kaitlin. How did you find out where I lived?" What the HELL are you doing here?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Back At Your Door**

"Kaitlin told me." Logan said.

Andrea was in pure shock. "And why did she tell you?"

"Kendall and Kaitlin were being way to loud. So I went in there and yelled at Kendall to keep it down. Kendall then told me that I had to leave, so Kaitlin wrote down your address and told me to come here." Logan said geniuley.

"Um right okay sure." Kaitlin was for sure going to hear it from Andrea later. She was not happy with her at all. She then saw Logan walk around her living room and start looking at things. He actually looked nervous about being there. She wondered if she was actually seeing the "real" Logan Henderson. He then stopped at the bookshelf and picked up a frame.

"Who is this standing next to you?" Logan said while looking at the photo and pointing at the guy next to her.

"Oh that's my exboyfriend Chad." Andrea forgot she had that picture. It's been years since she talked about him. Right when he said his name, memories of him and her stated flooding back to her.

"Who still has pictures of their exboyfriend lying around? I thought girls go all Taylor Swift on them. You know, burn the pictures and shit like that?" Logan said.

"Well I am guess I am different. That's all." Andrea said.

Logan looked down at Andrea. She seemed upset. He didn't mean to make her upset. Well, not like this anyways. He wanted to make her feel better but he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do.

"Yeah I see that. You had the door unlocked and the music blarring. Any guy could just come in take advantage of you? I mean, you probably expected that when I walked in didn't you?" Logan said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah well on that note I am going to start cleaning my room. Feel free to sit watch TV or whatever. Just don't buy any porn or shit like that." Andrea said.

"See, you didn't deny it." Logan said while going to find a spot on the couch.

"I'm leaving now. Goodbye. If you need me yell for me." Andrea didn't really know what to expect when she saw Logan. It was a mixture of shock, fear, and a bit of happiness. She was honestly happy to see him again. When she is around him, she is all giddy. He makes her feel happy. She hasn't felt like this since she's been with Chad. He really messed up her head and heart. Since then she was cautious about who she let into her life. But when she is around him, she felt like she didn't have to be.

Andrea sat on her bed and turned on her tv. She grabbed her phone and texted Kaitlin.

**When you get home, if you come home that is, we have tons to discuss. **

Not even 10 minutes passed when she heard Logan snoring. She couldn't help but laugh. Her first thought was that Logan must not get enough sleep. I mean, how could he. He is always out with someone different. That must be tiring. Andrea got up to close her door when she heard him talking in his sleep.

"Oh this is priceless," Andrea said. She quickly ran over and got her phone. She walked over to the living room and saw him laying there. His toned arms were outstretched out on the couch. His leg was dangled off of the couch. It didn't look like a comfortable postion to Andrea. She then switched her camera on her phone and started recording.

"Kendall stop. Quite it. Stop." Logan stated saying. "Andrea is here."

He was dreaming about her. Logan Henderson was dreaming about her. Her hands began to shake. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. She really wanted to know what he was dreaming about. But she couldn't ask him about it. They didn't have that type of relationship yet.

"Andrea come back please. Don't leave. They always leave." As Logan said this Andrea let out a huge gasp. Andrea knew in this moment, nothing would ever be the same. Andrea then quickly stopped recording and got out of there as quickly and quietly as she could.

3 to 4 days later.

Logan walks up to Andrea's door and knocks on it. This is the second time he has been to her place. This is a new record for him, He has never been to a girls house for a second time. He finally sees Andrea open the door.

"Seriously? It's you again? Don't you have other things to do?'

Andrea was not thrilled to see Logan again, not after what happened last time.

"Happy to see you too. It's Kendall and Kaitlin again. I swear their cutest is sickening." Logan walks right in and sat on the couch.

"Oh sure, just make yourself at home!" Andrea gave him a wave and closed the door behind him.

"Is there anything good I can watch?" Logan starting shifting through her DVD collection by the TV.

"Seriously Andrea? You have this piece of shit?" Logan said

Andrea ran over to where he was sitting and snatched the DVD. It was an older batman movie, the ones with George Clooney in them. "What's wrong with this one? I love this movie!"

"Oh come on! George Clooney, He is no Christian Bale!" Logan said

"Don't get me wrong I love Christian Bale but this well always been one of my favorite Batman movies!" Andrea shrugged her shoulders and went to put the DVD back in the right spot.

Logan couldn't believe what was coming out of Andrea's mouth. She had to have known he was obsessed with batman and that he worshiped Christian Bale. He then decided to do his Christian Bale impression "Hi I'm Christian Bale hehehe"

Andrea busted out laughing. She couldn't help it, he sounded just like Christian Bale, It was uncanny. Logan loving that he made Andrea laugh decided to keep playing along with it! "BATMAN" Logan yelled in the same Christian Bale voice. That had Andrea almost in tears. From everything she has seen and heard about him, she had never seen this side come out of him.

" Oh My God Logan you have to do that again Please! I need to record this! Its Hilarious!" Andrea said trying to control her laughter and went to grab her phone.  
"Oh no you don't, You are not recording that, It was a nothing" Logan had gotten all serious now. He had let his guard down and he didn't like it.

"Oh come on Logan, It was funny! Please!" Andrea nudged his side with her shoulder.

"How about No!" Logan nudged her back

"Just say 'Batman' in that voice again please!" She didn't know why she was pushing so hard for this, maybe she just wanted to push his buttons , it was amusing.

"I've got a better idea, how about I make you say Batman." As Logan started poking her sides. Logan didn't know what he was doing, but he didn't want it to stop.

"Logan stop!" Andrea said while laughing. She was so ticklish.

"oh? So your ticklish there? Say Batman and I'll stop." Logan smirked.

"LOGAN STOP!" Andrea was now laughing uncontrollably that she fell back onto the couch. Logan was so caught up he fell on top of her. They both stared at each other. "Batman" was all Andrea could manage to say.


End file.
